


kavinsky complex

by dracometria



Series: september drabble challenge [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, prompt request, soft netflix hours, yeonkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: “This better be worth it,” Kai grumbles as he snuggles close to Yeonjun, “you know I hate watching movies you’ve already seen.”
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: september drabble challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911043
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	kavinsky complex

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: yeonkai netflix date watching cringe romcom 
> 
> to be truthful, i don't watch many movies at all. someone recommended me "to all the boys i've loved before" in my cc last year(?), so i watched it on their recommendation and really liked it! the movie mentioned in this fic is that one :)

“This better be worth it,” Kai grumbles as he snuggles close to Yeonjun, “you know I hate watching movies you’ve already seen.” 

“I already promised you, baby,” Yeonjun says reassuringly as he presses a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. “You’re going to love it.”

“Mhm.” Kai makes another noise of discontent, but he accepts Yeonjun’s offering of popcorn as the movie starts. 

Even though Yeonjun would happily watch this movie again a few hundred times, he finds his gaze drawn over to Kai instead. His eyes snap back to the screen when Kai turns and gives him a knowing look, his lips in a soft pout. Yeonjun squeezes his hand underneath the blanket and vows to be more sneaky the next time he watches Kai instead of the movie. 

When Kai tenses just barely when he makes the connection that the daughters are half-Korean, Yeonjun slings an arm around him, gathering him tight. 

When Kai giggles and says, “Hey that’s us”, at Lara Jean and Josh riding bikes and growing up together, Yeonjun’s heart swells with affection and he replies, “That’s what I thought too, my little Haribo.” 

When Kai asks, “Why is this movie already so sad?” after Margot breaks up with Josh, Yeonjun rubs his arm soothingly.

When Kai answers “Pee,” at the same time Yeonjun does, he laughs, something that has always sounded so bright and unrestrained, like happiness in a bottle. Yeonjun watches him a little then.

When Kai points at the screen and says, “Hyungie, you’d look great in her hat,” Yeonjun smiles smugly and replies, “Of course.” 

He loves watching movies with Kai. He loves that they both like conversations during them and how they’re able to relate and the way movies are able to bring out how deep their understanding of each other is.

But when Kai _oohs_ over Kavinsky and elbows Yeonjun in the side, Yeonjun is confused. 

When Kai squeals as Lara Jean rolls the car window down for Kavinsky, Yeonjun’s eyebrows start to scrunch together. 

And when Kai kicks his leg out in excitement when Kavinsky jogs onto the track (this is why Yeonjun is always the one holding the popcorn bowl), realization dawns on him. 

Yeonjun pauses Netflix and Kai makes a noise of protest before making googly eyes at Kavinsky on the screen. Damn, he really shouldn’t have paused right at that moment where the movie had panned in for a y/n situation of sorts, Kavinsky staring at the viewer in concern rather convincingly. 

“Ning, you think he’s hot?” Yeonjun says in disbelief.

Kai gives him a judgmental side-eye. “You don’t?” 

Yeonjun opens his mouth to refute his statement, but closes it when he remembers that the first time he watched the movie, yes, he did think Kavinsky was objectively attractive, but he didn’t react like _this._

“He’s okay,” Yeonjun says instead, pride a little stung when Kai rolls his eyes and moves the popcorn bowl from his lap, not hesitating to climb bodily into it. 

“I can read you like a book,” Kai announces from his perch on his lap. “I can’t believe you forced me to watch this movie with you and then got jealous when I thought the main actor was hot.” 

Yeonjun feels suitably chagrined. “I mean yeah, he’s pretty good-looking,” he mumbles, a flush starting to crawl up his neck as he scrambles to recover from the situation. “I didn’t think you would...you know. You’re probably the most gorgeous person in the whole world, so,” Yeonjun gestures feebly at the screen, “he doesn’t measure up to you at all. Like, you’re way more beautiful.” 

“Flatterer,” Kai says, although there’s a blush forming on his cheeks, “my handsomeness has nothing to do with this.” 

“I never thought about other people like that,” Yeonjun says honestly, and it’s true, he doesn’t register anything more than fleeting observations. “I guess because I was only looking at you for so long.”

“Jjunie-hyung,” Kai complains, and his habit of biting his lip when he’s worried comes out even as he bunches the hem of Yeonjun’s shirt between his hands. “Are you actually mad?”

“What? Baby, no,” Yeonjun says quickly, because the odd feeling in his chest isn’t anger, though maybe Kai had been right the first time around. Because maybe Yeonjun does think he’s not good enough for Kai sometimes, not attractive enough, not talented enough, not eloquent enough. “Just...surprised.” 

“Of course Jjunie-hyung is the one who looks the best to me,” Kai says quietly, and it’s like he’s read his mind. 

And Yeonjun knows to believe him, so he surges forward, hands holding onto Kai’s waist as he kisses him, lips tasting of butter and salt. 

“Can we go back to the movie now,” Kai asks impatiently between kisses, “Kavinsky’s waiting.” 

And just for that, Yeonjun keeps Kai in his lap for another few minutes until he’s breathless, but Yeonjun can tell from the shit-eating grin on his face, he doesn’t regret a single thing. 

“You were right Jjunie,” Kai says a little sleepily when they finally finish the movie. It’s getting late for a school night, and they both have practice in the morning. “I loved it.” There’s a mischievous look in his eyes, and somehow, Yeonjun already knows what he’s going to say next. “Kavinsky was pretty good.” 

Yeonjun wrestles Kai into the couch and tickles him ruthlessly, that brat.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> i'm not sure if i mentioned this before but i'm challenging myself to at least write something(?) every day. there is no reason, i just wanted to haha.....so please feel free to drop prompts because i am not the most creative person help


End file.
